


Painted Roses [Yandere!Suoh Tamaki]

by Zuliet



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Painted Roses [Yandere!Suoh Tamaki]

His blonde hair was stained crimson, his ivory complexion splattered with the substance and adorned with a maniacal grin. He offered you a blood stained white rose as he bowed politely.

            “A rose for my princess,” he said as calmly as ever. “I know you prefer red, so I’ve painted it for you.”

You shook before him, stomach sick, your knees giving out as you slid down the wall. You had no voice with which to speak, or even strength to reach out and slap him. Your fiancé, he killed him; Tamaki Suoh _killed_ your fiancé. He didn’t even know him! But how unfortunate is was that Tamaki knew you. You choked, turning away from him to wretch in the corner. The blood – the scent was sickening, earthy and metallic and meaty and repulsive. The scene was a wreck; the once white walls of the room you were in were painted in rusty blood, _RED IS FOR MY PASSION_ written on them.

“Are you alright, princess?” Tamaki asked, stepping near you. Flinching, you glared up at him. “Now don’t give me that look, love, I did this all for you. I painted all the white roses in his ugly garden for you.”

“T-Tamaki,” you stuttered, sitting weakly against the wall. Kneeling before you, he smiled gently as he gazed lovingly at you.

“Yes, princess?” His blood stained hand moved a strand of hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear. You didn’t even have enough strength to move his hand away.

“Y-You’re a sick, t-twisted man,” you spat, to which Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows. Cocking his head to the side, he moved closer to you and took your face into his hands.

“Don’t say that, princess. I love you entirely, I swear. He was unsuited for such a beauty as you; you are a singular rose in a thorny briar. A pearl among swine. My only patch of sunlight in the grey day that is this world. You are my _everything_. Why don’t you believe me, princess? Are my paintings not beautiful enough? Of course, they all pale in comparison to you – _my_ princess.” Tamaki brought your face to his, kissing your mouth gently before peppering your face in kisses. In your sickness, shock, and confusion your mind fell numb, your body with it. Your consciousness wanted to succumb to sleep, the bleeding wound in your side making you drowsy. “You’ll see, princess, I’ll keep painting roses for you. But for now, I should go get you patched up. You did hurt yourself quite a bit, didn’t you? You’re spilling paint.”

Tamaki stood, pacing to the other side of the room to grab a box out of the drawer of the table. Turning back to you, he smiled and allowed for his eyes to dance over your form before returning to you. You couldn’t resist him as he began to unbutton your blood stained blouse and clean and bandage your bleeding side.

“[Name], you silly girl, you shouldn’t make me worry like this. It isn’t very nice, you know. Your blood isn’t one I want to paint with, only those who come between us with be the ones to paint the roses.” The cheery, nonchalant tone of Tamaki’s voice sickened you more. With Tamaki cooing to you, your world blurred as you slipped into unconsciousness with  one verse of a song playing over and over in your mind like a demented lullaby –

 

 

_We’re painting the roses red…_

 

~


End file.
